This invention refers to an expansion plug-type fastening assembly for adjustably fastening in place furniture hardware elements such as for example runners for drawers. In the known technique, hardware elements for furniture units are generally secured directly to the walls of the furniture by means of screws or by inserting ordinary pressure or expansion plugs.
These known fastening means have the drawback of rigidly restricting the position of the hardware element to the furniture unit. Whenever adjustment is required, for example in order to remedy inevitable manufacturing tolerances, it has been proposed to use hardware elements comprising movable adjusting parts in their structure, such as intermediate plates placed between the actual element itself and fastening screws or expansion plugs.
In various cases however, in order to limit the costs of the hardware element or due to dimensional problems, it is not possible to make use of such adjusting structures.
For example, runners for drawers have very limited thicknesses since they have to be totally contained in the interspace between the side of the drawer and the corresponding side panel of the piece of furniture.
Consequently, it is not possible to insert adjusting structures, since even the head of the fastening screw must be contained within the thickness of the metal forming the runner itself. Any error in positioning the runner thus results in an irreparable faulty vertical spacing of the front walls of the drawers. In addition to being unsightly, whenever it is of a considerable extent this faulty alignment can cause defective sliding and reciprocal interference between the drawers.
The general scope of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems by providing an extremely compact expansion plug fastening assembly for hardware elements, such as runners for drawers, which permits quick and easy adjustment of the position of the fixed element.